


damn your kiss and the awful things you do

by iv (ivan)



Series: your love was handmade for somebody like me [5]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Maledom/Femsub, PWP, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivan/pseuds/iv
Summary: oswald discovers another perk of having emotions again; charlie is more than happy to help. [an add-on to "edge of feeling"]





	damn your kiss and the awful things you do

One day Oswald discovered something interesting regarding the Sigils - but this time he did so consciously. Last time he used that trick he was on the verge of unconsciousness, and he was pulled into the room by the magic steming from Charlie’s ribbon; so it was only natural he didn’t remember any of it.

He discovered that his Sigils simply got _better_. Not just more powerful - but also more nuanced. They still weren’t on par with actual spells - and they would never be - but there was now more precision to them.

He was thrilled; Charlie less so, mostly because she was already aware.

“Oz, I _know_.” she said as he demonstrated his discovery by lightning a single candle with Aitha, instead of generating a destructive wall of fire that’d undoubtedly set their shared apartment ablaze. “That’s how you got me out of that blasted collar Elliot put on me.”

“Well I don’t _remember_ doing so!” he said defensively. “What exactly did I do?”

“You casted a Sigil, and it ruptured the lock from the inside… I think.” she added cautiously. “To be honest, I was too busy with the fact I just accidentally sucked a man dry to pay attention to what you were doing.”

“ _Accidentally_?”

“I think neither of us knew he’s going to actually be _that_ much into beating me up.” she muttered. “Look, it was an accident. Plus… He _deserved_ it anyway. For trying to imprison me… And for torturing you.”

“He told me pain’s necessary.”

“Maybe it is.” she said angrily. “Or maybe it’s not, and he simply was a sadist, getting off from breaking people. We’ll never know, and my point still stands.”

“I never said it doesn’t though.” he said, and her stout expression softened. “What’s done’s done. The man’s dead. Now, onto the more pleasant topics…”

He looked at his hands, and back at her.

“I’m wondering what _else_ can I do now.” he said; she cocked her head and crossed her arms, looking at him attentively. “Can I try something out on you?”

“Are you going to set _me_ on fire?”

“...not intentionally, no. It does involve Sigils though. Particularly… Sibru.”

“Huh.” she muttered, squinting slightly. “Alright, but I have my price.”

“I’m aware.” he said with a light smile. “I’m willing to pay the price for using a Sigil on you. It’s… Not that high of a price to pay, actually.”

(Even if he had to pay it kneeling.)

“Go on then.” she sighed, closing her eyes. “Do your magic.”

He folded his fingers, focusing his will; he directed the magic at her, trying to leave her mind alone. At first it didn’t work, and her eyes turned blank; so he winced and revoked the Sigil.

Charlie blinked a few times, wincing.

“Jesus.” she muttered. “Are we done?”

“One more attempt.”

“Each attempt just raises my price, darling.”

“I’m aware.” he replied; she smirked. “Doesn’t it bore you though?”

“Your tongue? _Never_.”

“That’s good to know.” he muttered, folding another Sigil; and this time - it _worked_.

“Huh.” Charlie said, looking down at her body. “That’s… Odd.”

“Mmm?”

“I can’t… Move. I can _feel_ , but… It’s like sleep paralysis, except without a seductive demon.”

“...what?” he asked, a bit confused; she laughed.

“I first experienced sleep paralysis as a horny teenager, and instead of a _normal_ demon my brain produced a sexy one. He was nice. I think his name was Noir. Stop laughing!” she said, sounding distressed. “I was a teenager, _of course_ he had a name like this.”

“Oh, this is incredible.” he snickered. “Did he also have red eyes and sharp teeth?”

“Of course! And a dead family. I’ve put a _lot_ of thought into my sexy demon, coming to ravish me. Such a shame he never actually _existed_.” she added mournfully, as Oz was testing his newfound power by making Charlie stand on one leg and spread her arms wide. “Actually…”

“Mmmm?”

“I just had an idea.” she said, watching her own limbs with pure fascination in her eyes.

“Oh yeah, me too. I think I’m going to make you do all sorts of things now.”

“Oh really? Such as what?” she asked cockily. “Do tell.”

“For now I’m considering making you do the dishes for once.”

She scoffed; and he snickered and lead her to the kitchen.

“That’s _so_ not what I meant.” she complained. “I was hoping for a cathartic fantasy fulfillment! A handsome demon, me not being able to move a limb, a night of passion… You already mostly look the part. I guess we could get you some contact lenses.”

“Aww, so it’d only be fun for you if I wasn’t myself? That’s hurtful, Charlie. That was… _Mean_.”

“Was it now?” she asked lightly; he looked at her in silence, thinking back to when _he_ said something mean and she got an apology out of him. “I guess it means I should apologize.”

“Mmmhmmm. Yes. Yes, you should.”

“Sorry.” she said innocently. “Will that suffice?”

“You know it won’t.”

“This is exciting.” she said, reaching for the next plate. “Exactly how mean are you going to be?”

“Very.” he said nonchalantly; she looked at him, raising his eyebrows. “Well, alright. Not _very_. Just… A bit.”

“Just don’t use silver or hot wax.” she finally said, and he nodded. “And let me call you names. And… Stop if I start crying.”

“That’s one hell of a safe word.”

“It’s still better than _yours_.” she said tartily, and he laughed. “Nothing ruins the mood quite as fast as Carmine Falcone’s name being suddenly exclaimed in the middle of giving you blue balls.”

“You refused to scratch my itching neck for _two hours_! Two hours, Charlie!”

“I’m a demon, Oswald. A fiend.” she said patiently; and he scoffed.

“Well, then let’s _tame_ this demon.” he said; and she rolled her eyes so hard he could almost _hear_ it.

(But she did smile afterwards; and he was glad. She was _very_ mean when she was mad.)

***

He started with the most basic of possibilities, the simplest of options of using her own body against her; he made her slide her hand between her thighs as she was still in her underwear.

He watched her a few times already - but most of the times, it was intended as a way of getting a _please_ out of him. Or _I’m sorry_. Or both. Most of the time, she was in control of everything - while he was in control of precisely nothing.

(Not that he had anything against it.)

This time - he was dictating everything, from speed to intensity. And he knew her well; he _learned_ her well, her heartbeat, her pulse, her breaths, her sighs and moans. He knew what she sounds like when she’s getting closer - so he knew exactly when to make her stop.

“Can’t I at least take those off?” she asked mournfully; he shook his head and leaned against the armrest of the chair he was sitting in, folding his hands behind his head.

“No.” he said, making her move one of her hands up. “Not for now, at least.”

“Prick.” she muttered; her breathing got heavier when he made her play with her breasts through the fabric of her t-shirt.

“Mmm. That’s me.” he said, stretching.

“Oh, you’re _so_ going to regret this.”

“Undoubtedly.” he said with a yawn; but there was a shiver running down his spine as he thought of her inevitable, delightfully cruel vengeance. “Alright, this is enough.”

“What, _enough-_ enough?”

“What? No, of course no.” he said, rolling his eyes and getting up. “Wait here. I feel… Stiff.”

“Oh, _fuck you_.” she said, instantly guessing where this one is going. “You know I get hot and bothered when you’re doing your thing. By the way, do you _have_ to do it? I mean, you’re a hunter. Your body’s magically conditioned to not… Get messed up by long periods of not doing stuff.”

“I do it for two reasons - first of all, I’m a show off.”

“And the second?”

“You said it yourself - you get hot and bothered.” he said lightly; she laughed.

For a moment, he disappeared inside their bedroom; he got rid of his shirt - and dug out a little something Charlie bought some time ago. She sometimes used it against him; but now he had the majority of her body under the Sigil.

“Honestly, I think _you_ should move a bit as well.” he announced, coming back into the living room; Charlie squinted suspiciously. “You go first.”

“Noooo…” she wailed theatrically as he was making her stretch, preparing her for a surprise. “It’s _Sunday_ , stop making me _do stuff_!”

“Well, if you insist.” he said with a wide grin; he knew she used to be a cheerleader. She was flexible and lithe; even years after she was still able to pull off a perfect split with almost no effort - and remain in that position for a while.

He made her cover her eyes with her own hands to not ruin the surprise just yet; and he quietly placed a small something on the ground as she was slowly spreading her legs, lowering herself.

She groaned when she realized she placed herself directly onto an egg-shaped, remote controlled vibe she bought; it was just big enough to be impossible to ignore when tightly pressed against one’s clothed mound - and since Oswald was feeling mean today he made sure she’s not going to be able to move her hips at all.

“You _monster_.” she muttered as he made her fold her arms at the small of her back; he then pulled the remote out of his pocket and flipped the switch. He decided on a medium low setting; enough to keep her busy, not enough to tip her over the edge - not while she was still wearing her panties, at least.

He placed the remote on the ground between them - and got to work, listening to the sounds she was making. Her moans quickly became laced with frustration; and he could see her trying to break the spell, trying to wish the Sigil away. But it was no use; their apartment was located near the Cobblepot Park, near the wellspring he was in tune with - and he had her ribbon on his left wrist, meaning her magic was useless against his.

She was a mess once he was finished; her cheeks were flushed, she was breathing heavily and her lips were trembling. Through the fabric of her shirt he could see her nipples are hard; and for a short while he simply watched her. When he was doing his own set, he could feel her eyes on him; something about the way he moved seemed to be turning her on. And _everything_ about the way she looked when she was close to coming was turning _him_ on; she was a beautiful mess.

And something about the way she was straining against his magic gave him a - perhaps not very brilliant - idea.

“I’ve got a deal for you.” he said, absentmindedly playing with the switch; Charlie gasped for air when the vibe was turned on the highest setting for just two seconds. “Are you listening?”

“Unfortunately, yeah.” she replied, her voice and breath shaky.

“I’m going to give you an hour to try and get free from my Sigil. If you _do_ manage… Then it’ll probably mean I’m fucked.” he said, changing the settings again.

“A-and if I d-dammit!” she exclaimed; her hips twitched slightly and he raised his eyebrows. He did _not_ make her do this. “I can’t focus!”

“My apologies.” he said, switching to low. “You were saying..?”

“What if I _don’t_ manage?” she breathed out; Oswald snickered.

“Then I’m going to be a fucking prick ‘till midnight.” he said with a shrug. “And you _won’t_ get to hold it against me.”

“Deal.” she said. “But… Where’s the catch?”

“The catch is, you’re about to get a taste of your own medicine.” he said; she opened her mouth to protest, or call him a jerk, or both, but he interrupted her with a quick kiss.

She groaned impatiently when he broke the kiss; she groaned even louder when he made her get up.

“Get undressed.” he instructed her; and she did, even though he first messed with her a little, making her pull her undies tightly against her mound.

“Sit in that chair. Now… Spread your legs. Wide.”

Her face turned red as she threw her legs over the armrests; he laughed at that sight. He saw her naked plenty of times; he knew every curve, every line. There was no reason for her to be embarrassed around him, not after all those times he saw and kissed her from every possible angle.

“Now I’m going to go get a few things.” he said, patting her on the shoulder lightly. “And you… You’re going to touch yourself. Leave your clit alone though.”

“You _fuck_.” she muttered, gently brushing herself with her own fingertips, up and down, light as a feather. “You _monster_.”

“Maybe hunters were the real monsters all along.” he agreed blithely. “Carry on. I’ll be back in a minute.”

It took him more than a minute; it seemed like every day Charlie places her box of tools in a different place. Either she didn’t want him to find it - or she simply was that scatterbrained.

Finally he found it; her precious collection of tools to turn him into a puddle. He was conditioned to be able to withstand tremendous amounts of pain; but no one ever said anything about feather light touches and teasing kisses of a succubus.

“Where are you even _getting_ all this stuff?” he asked, returning to the room. “The internet?”

“Sephora.” she replied, breathing heavily. “And art shops. And parks.”

“And did you ever _tell_ anyone why do you need so many brushes?”

“I once told the women working at Sephora that my partner goes _nuts_ whenever I bring something new home. I don’t think we were thinking about the same thing, to be honest.”

Oz laughed, pushing her hand away from herself; she sighed with relief, but it quickly turned into a groan when he made her raise the same hand up to her chest.

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” he said, going through the contents of the box; many things inside gave him - rather pleasant, to be honest - flashbacks. “That hand up here? It’s going to stay there.”

To demonstrate his point, he made her circle her nipple with her fingertips; and then made her move onto her other breast just before she managed to touch it. And then he made her do it again. And again.

“And your other hand… Well.” he said, picking up two brushes, one soft and one a bit more rough. “I have two hands and am intending on using both of them. Open up.”

“You’re the _worst_ , are you aware of it?” she asked, spreading herself open for him; he grinned.

“Of course I’m the worst.”

Her complaining quickly turned into breathy, shameless moaning as he was testing brushes and feathers of various textures on her; he discovered she makes some truly magnificent noises when he gently circles her clit with anything pointy and soft.

“Oooh.” he muttered, lightly stroking the underside of her nub with the tip of a feather. “Did I find _the_ sweet spot?”

“N-no!” she breathed out. “You did not!”

“You’re such an awful liar, Charlie.”

He played with her for a while; maybe an hour. Maybe over an hour. Time flows oddly, when one is focused on such a sensitive task; all that mattered to him were the sounds she was making and the way her body sometimes twitched, as if she was about to buck her hips.

(He only imagined what being immobile is doing to her.)

Eventually he turned around briefly to pick something else up from the box; and when he turned to face her again she suddenly threw herself at him, and her lips were on his, and she was gripping his shoulders so tightly he knew it’s going to leave some bruises; and when she lifted her head her eyes were shining with something inhuman, something hungry, something commanding.

“Well I’ll be damned.” he said, laying on his back; she grinned and sat up on his torso, breathing heavily. “You fought my Sigil off.”

“It’s incredible what being horny might do to a demon.” she panted out, digging her nails into his skin. “Now… What was the deal again? That you’re fucked if I manage to overcome your fucking magic?”

“Heh. Fucking.” was all he managed to choke out, looking up at her; now _that_ was a perspective he was familiar with.

She sighed, rolled her eyes and got up.

“I’m going to fetch the handcuffs.” she announced, glancing at him over her shoulder. “And you…”

She paused for a moment, looking at him; her eyes paused at the visible bulge between his legs.

“You can put those brushes and feathers back inside the box.” she finally said; and walked away, swaying her hips slightly.

She came back carrying not just the cuffs; but he didn’t have time to ponder on that, because she was already cuffing his hands behind his back, just the way she liked it.

(Just the way _he_ liked it.)

“I sure love winning against you.” she sighed, gently caressing his face; he kissed her fingertips and she giggled and leaned in, kissing him lightly.

“No, no, no, stay.” she stopped him when he tried to stand up; so he shrugged and remained on his knees as she sat back down in the chair, one leg thrown over the armrest, watching him.

“I can’t focus like this.” she eventually said. “You got me hot and bothered… And so, _so_ very horny.”

He tried to move forward; but she stopped him with a single gesture.

“Not this time, hunter.” she said quietly, reaching for a dildo; he sighed quietly. He hated when she did that. He loved when she did that. “Keep your eyes on me.”

She slowly slid it inside herself, not taking her eyes off him; she sighed with satisfaction, lightly pinching her nipples with her other hand.

He watched and he listened as she brought herself over the edge; she moaned and she arched her back and her toes curled in bliss; and afterwards she blew him a kiss.

“Get over here.” she finally said; and he did, a bit clumsily.

“Maybe _you’re_ actually a succubus.” she said quietly, looking at him with her eyes half closed. “So eager to please…”

“It’s because I love you.” he said sincerely; she blinked a few times before erupting in laughter.

“Oh, you’re incredible. I love you.” she finally said. “But I’ve heard enough of your yapping already. It’s time for you to shut the hell up.”

She showed him a gag she brought; and he looked at her sadly, trying to change her mind.

It didn’t work; but he didn’t mind.

“Get up.” she said once he was gagged; and when he did she lightly stroked him through the fabric of his pants.

“Someone’s excited.” she said quietly. “Did being a prick to me _really_ turn you on that much?”

He shrugged and nodded; and she laughed.

“Then maybe I’ll let you do it more often.” she said absentmindedly, stroking him a few more times.

She abruptly pulled his pants and boxers down; she smiled with satisfaction, seated comfortably as he stood there, completely naked.

She placed a light kiss at the tip of his member and ever so lightly stroked it with her fingertips; he groaned quietly and closed his eyes.

“A-a-a.” she said quietly, gently nudging the piercing that rendered his tip almost ridiculously sensitive. “No looking away, no closing your eyes.”

He looked at her pleadingly; she didn’t notice, too busy going through the contents of her box.

“Let’s start with… This.” she finally said, picking up the same brush that got the loudest moans out of her. “Try to not move too much, mm?”

She was deliberate and slow; and she had all the time in the world. She played him masterfully and lightly - she always did, not a care in the world, just her happy humming and the slow, torturously light strokes of whatever she was holding. She switched from brush to brush, from feather to feather; and eventually she ran out of tools.

“Whoops.” she said with a shrug; she wrapped her fingers around his length and moved them up and down, slowly, _so_ slowly. “Maybe I’ll be _nice_ this time…”

She licked him, not breaking the eye contact; he moaned into the gag, already imagining her lips around him.

“Or maybe _not_.” she said quietly, placing another light kiss on the tip. “No, I don’t think I’m going to be nice.”

She picked up a vibe - not the egg-shaped one, but a classic Hitachi - and a piece of rope. She tied one end of the rope around the wand, and wrapped the other one around his erection; tight enough to prevent it from slipping off, but not so tight as to cut his circulation.

He _hated_ what was going to happen next. He also _loved_ it.

She turned the wand on and pressed it against herself; and the rope relayed the vibrations to _him_ \- but since it was long he only received a teasing fraction of it, all while she was happily getting herself off, moaning shamelessly and so loudly he was almost concerned about what their neighbors might think.

Even after coming, she played with him for a while longer, testing various settings - and he was ready to drop down to his knees after the third round of checking every single intensity available.

“Kneel.” she finally said; and he did so, so quickly and so eagerly he nearly hit her - but she said nothing and instead simply took his gag off.

“You _really_ are a demon.” he panted out; his manhood was throbbing painfully and he could barely form coherent sentences anymore.

She laughed in his face, before spreading her legs and pushing his head down; she turned the wand back on when he was circling her clit with his tongue, and - judging from the way she pulled his hair - she enjoyed the way he involuntarily moaned when the vibrations reached him.

“That’s a good human.” she panted out eventually, and he looked up at her pleadingly. “Oh, what _else_ do you want?”

“Nothing.” he said, despite wanting, _needing_ to say something completely different. “I only ever want to please _you_.”

“Oh, you’re sweet.” she said. “And also so hard I could probably cut diamonds with your cock.”

She pulled out a key to his handcuffs; and slowly traced a line down her body with it.

“Take it.” she said, sliding it between his lips; she got up from the chair and walked a few steps, before stopping and turning around. “Oh! Silly me. Get up, I have to take that rope off you.”

She slid the rope off him, and he sighed with relief.

“I’ll be in the bedroom.” she informed him, brushing his cheek with her fingertips. “Bring me the key… And I’ll uncuff you.”

He did so, in the most over-the-top way possible - on his knees, placing the key at her feet. To be fair, he only walked the last few meters on his knees - but it didn’t stop him from very theatrically bowing down and placing the key at her feet as she laughed at him.

“Pick it up.” she said. “I can’t reach it.”

“I’m not picking it up from the ground with my _mouth_.”

“You dropped it, you pick it up. Come on, Oz. Please?”

“I can’t say _no_ to you.” he muttered, leaning in and picking the key up with his teeth; he then slid it into Charlie’s hand.

“Eww, you drooled all over it.”

“Oh, so _now_ my saliva’s _gross_ to you?!” he said with bewilderment, turning around and raising his hands a bit. “You _hypocrite_!”

“I’ve no idea what are you talking about.” she said innocently, uncuffing him; he rubbed his wrists with his fingertips, getting up from his knees.

“I went down on you _countless_ times!” he went on as she laughed and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in; he leaned in, as she kissed his neck. “I drooled _all over_ you-”

“Shut up.” she whispered, stroking him with her fingertips. “Lay down on your back.”

He did; and she sat atop of him, holding his hands above his head, their fingers intertwined.

“What do you want?” she asked, looking him in the eye. “Tell me.”

“I’d rather just _show_ you.” he replied, squeezing her hands lightly.

“Mmmm. Proceed.”

And he did; over and over again, until she practically went nonverbal and was gasping for air. Only then he moved away, his hair sticking to his forehead.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Oswald.” she finally panted out. “What _year_ is it?”

“Did I fuck your _memory_ out of you?”

“Maybe.” she muttered, rolling onto her side and resting her cheek against his shoulder. “This was fun. We should do it more often.”

“We already do it though. You being a jerk to me is… Kind of a norm, ever since I used a Sigil on you.”

But she shook her head.

“No, not _this_.” she muttered. “I meant… You taking control. It was fun. I liked it.”

She brushed his jawline with her lips.

“I trust you.” she said with a disarming smile. “Goodnight.”

“It’s five in the morning, actually.”

“ _Tomorrow_ starts once I wake up.” she said with a yawn; she rolled onto her stomach and moments later she was fast asleep and didn’t react when Oswald kissed her between her shoulder blades.

She was a demon; one that clawed her way into his heart.

He didn’t mind.

 


End file.
